The World Is Mine
by Last Butterfly
Summary: It's a short about how Kira could have felt after his biggest enemy's death. You can take it as L x Light Raito , but I am not exactly into the pairing... But I do love them both. Tell me what you think plz, it's my first Death Note fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Death Note, or any of its characters.

* * *

**T****he World Is Mine**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

The rain poured down from the dark grey sky restlessly, flowing down the glass before him, turning the sight of the city all fuzzy. As lightning ran through the stormy sky, it made the figure sitting in the dark visible. His hair fell before his face, covering one of his brown eyes, which stared outside motionlessly…

"Raito," A rusty voice called out from behind him, but even though the grim smile had been plastered on his ghostly pale face this time his tone contained no humor. "Aren't you going to celebrate?"

The young man let out a small amount of breath while leaning backwards in the armchair, but his expressions remained mainly emotionless. "And what is to celebrate, Ryuuku?"

The shinigami's mouth opened and closed before he finally spoke. "You've made it Raito… L is dead." Brown eyes slightly narrowed. "Shouldn't you have some fun now? That is what you humans usually do at times like this."

"In the eyes of the world I'm mourning. And besides…" He started and this time he slowly rose from his chair, taking a step towards the windows. "I cannot waste my time with doing what humans do."

Ryuuku bowed his head to the side. "Then why don't you carry on with your plan?" He asked, curiously watching the back of Kira, the world's savior. "Write down some names, that always..." The edge of his lips curled further upwards as he moved behind the young man. "Gives you satisfaction..."

Raito's gaze finally moved away from the rain, to peek up at the death god with a surprisingly peaceful smile upon his lips. "Even God rested for a day after creating the world." His gaze returned to the glass, this time rather looking at Ryuuku's and his own reflection. "It's a shame…"

The shinigami slightly leaned forward to better see the face of the human standing before him. "What is?"

"L." He said lowly. "He had the potential to see what I was doing," His face seemingly darkened, holding the eyes of his own reflection. "And yet… that fool made his choice this way."

"Humans make mistakes. That is what your history is all about…" Ryuuku said, giving into it a small chuckle but at the expression on the boy's face he raised one of his eyebrows. "But you seem pretty silent now Raito… is there sorrow in your heart?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" He snapped out suddenly, and expressions darkened while he clenched his fists beside him. "He shouldn't have opposed God!" His angered gaze locked with his red eyes as Raito smiled triumphantly up at him. "This is the day I've been waiting for ever since he first dared to mock me!"

The Death God let his lips curl up too. "You are right…" The young man blinked once, slowly relaxing in his place but his eyes held suspicion, hearing the tone in the other's voice. "You have won."

Raito stiffened. The smile on the shinigami's face suddenly caused a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he averted his gaze back to the window and onto the rain. "Leave me." He said lowly, but as Ryuuku only stood where he was, he yelled. "I said LEAVE!"

The dark figure huffed before opening his wings. "You humans… are truly interesting!" The death god laughed as he simply stepped through the glass and flew out into the darkness, leaving Kira alone in the silence.

Raito frowned hardly, following his form with his eyes into the storm, until he disappeared completely. And then… he only stared into thin air, watching how the raindrops slowly washed clean the city... his city. His world…

For a moment an image flashed before his inner eyes. 'The rain is falling down just as hard as that day…'

_The thin figure was__ standing slightly stooped, his dark hair and white shirt soaked from standing on the roof for so long… then his eyes spotted him, the dark circles around those seemed to fade as the edge of his lips curled upwards…_

The memory faded as his fist hit forward into the window, but the bullet-proof glass did not even scratch. "Damn you!" His reflection's eyes showed his full wrath as he shouted. "You pathetic fool!!!"

He took deep rugged breaths for a moment before allowing an evil smile come to his face. "You've lost…!" His lips quivered lightly, and for some reasons his legs seemed to weaken too. He slowly dropped to his knees, letting his hand slip down the window's cool surface.

There was a long moment while he remained silent, letting his breathing even. Then he finally let out a laugh, while slowly opening his arms. "Watch me closely, _L! _Because from now on…" When another lightning thundered through the night sky, illuminating the kneeling man, it created a cross-like shadow on the wall behind him. "This world is mine!"

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at Death Note... hopefully you won't beg me to let it be the last. XD I truly loved the whole story of Death Note, the characters, the excitement and all that came with the twists and the plot. I especially loved L btw, but sometimes Raito's (or Light's) evilness was just so cool that I must hail before him too~**_

_**I am not exactly a fan of the LxLight ship, but still I want to believe that - even if a pretty small - part of Raito felt sorrow for him. Life just gets boring if you suddenly have no competition... ;) and be honest: his greatest enemy and in a strange way his only friend was L.**_

_**Lawliet-sama, rest in peace.  
**_


End file.
